Circle Of Life
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After being abandoned, two princes of another kingdom finds themselves as members of the Pridelands. Will they ever find out they're royalty? What about the darkness that's threating their homes? Will they be able to stop it or will they lose a friend to it forever? Updated chapter one and two.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. The main thing that needs to be put to light is that the story was originally written by Son of the amazons. But I'm taking over with some creative twist of my own. I hope you enjoy this just as much as Son of the amazons' story, Life in the Pridelands. Without further ado, here's the first chapter of Circle of Life.**

 _Prologue: Abandoned_

Heavy breathing went through the hot air of the barren Outlands. The ones that dared to cross the unclaimed land was two lions, a male and female. The female kept moving her pale golden eyes behind her as she followed the dark grey lion. The lioness stopped walking and placed two small newborn cubs on the cracked ground before looking at the lion.

"Jengo, are you sure about this?" the light beige lioness asked with uncertainty in her voice.

The dark grey lion stopped and glared with dark green eyes. "Chiku, yes. If we want the throne then we have to get rid of the heirs."

Chiku lowered her head. They have already gotten rid of the king and queen. Even though they were her sister and brother in law, she didn't feel guilty about killing them. She wanted to be queen and now she was going to. She just didn't want to kill her nephews. The deep voice of her sister's brother in law and her mate brought her out of her thoughts.

"You stay here. I'll take them to the border."

Chiku shook her head. "No. I'll do it." she loved her mate but trusting the cubs' life with Jengo is foolish. After all he did rough them up a bit. She knows that it would be best to kill them but she couldn't find the stomach to do it. So if they were taken in now, they wouldn't know that they're royalty and the heir to the throne. She picked her nephews up and ran across the dusty Outlands.

When she felt grass under her paws, she started to look for any signs of a pride. That was until she spotted a rocky structure in the distance. She realized that she was in the Pridelands. They once came to visit but that was before her sister was queen and before her mate and now deceased brother in law came to kingdom. So they wouldn't know who her nephews were. Chiku looked around before making a quick dash into the kingdom. The light beige lioness got to a bush that was pretty close to the rocky fortress, close enough for her anyway. She place her nephews in the greenery before turning and running full speed towards the Outlands, the last thing that entered her mind as she reached her mate, was that she hoped a member of the pride finds them first.

-COL-

 _Chapter one: Welcome to the Pridelands_

As two little figures came to, all they could see were blurry shapes and shadows. There was a lot of noise too, and they were wondering what was going on. All they could remember was a bright light and loud noises, different from what they were hearing now. As their vision came into focus, they found themselves surrounded by a group of lionesses. The two little ones didn't know who the lionesses were and was feeling very timid at the moment. They hadn't looked at each other yet, but when one of them lost his balance, they were in for another shock. The two of them looked similar to the lions that surrounded them which led them to conclude they themselves were lions, well, newborns. One had a black pelt of fur and a small black fur sticking up on his head. The other had pale beige fur and a small black tuft on top of his head. Some of the black even seemed to be on his ears. The little pale beige furred cub tried to reach for the black furred one, but fell on his belly in doing so.

The lionesses giggled at the scene. "Mom, their so cute," Said one of the cubs gathered.

"That they are Sarafina," said a powerful but gentle voice from above the little figures heads.

The two little cubs looked up, cowering a bit in the presence of the lioness above them as they saw her. "It's okay, little ones, we're not gonna hurt you," She said.

The two little cubs still trembled, but were now more relieved. "It's a miracle we found them so close to Pride Rock. I'm surprised they were only a little bruised. Had you not found them Eshe, they could have been food for the buzzards, or worse hyenas," Said one of the adult lionesses.

This then made the two little cubs whimper a bit, for these creatures didn't sound friendly. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, come on, come on," Eshe said to calm the little cubs down.

"Sheesh, what wimps," Said another cub.

"Naanda, knock it off, their only babies," said another cub who looked like the one called Sarafina.

Another cub similar to Sarafina, only male glared at the creamy yellow cub that spoke first. "Do you have to be rude."

"Yes, no more then two weeks at most, maybe younger, and the world is a scary place for them. You were the same way at their age," Eshe said with a sigh.

Naanda was intent on saying something when they heard, "King Ahadi and Queen Uru, along with Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka are arriving."

The voice came from something that wasn't a lion at all. The two baby cubs were curious of what kind of creature it was. "Always leave it too the Hornbill Zuzu to keep me from talking," Mumbled Naanda.

The cubs watch as the entire group of lionesses bow in front of four other lions. Two were grown up, one had rich golden pelt, who they figured was the queen, the other had a brownish pelt and a black mane, which made him the king and co leader since his mate was queen from royal blood that runs through her veins. There were two cubs that resembled their parents. The bigger of the two had their mother's pelt of fur, he had a bit of golden scruffy fur on his head. The smaller one had a pelt mixed from his parents, making his coat a rich brown.

Soon, the four lions stood in front of the two baby cubs and Eshe. "I wasn't aware you were expecting cubs Eshe," Ahadi joked with a genuine amused smile.

"Oh, my king, you flatter me. I can assure you these cubs are not mine. I found them near Pride Rock, sleeping and slightly bruised. The poor little dears were out there helpless," Eshe said.

"I see, and you brought them inside to get them out of the searing heat. It is very noble of you. I'm sure if you had waited much longer, they may have been in much greater danger," Uru said.

"Indeed my queen, being a mother already, I couldn't just leave them alone out there, and any scent their parents would have left was long gone. They were probably abandoned, as much as I hate to think about it," Eshe replied.

"I understand perfectly. I can't imagine putting my two young boys at such risk on their own," Uru said.

Mufasa walked up to the two cubs. The two scooted back towards Eshe's chest as he approached. "Well, gotta admit, I've never seen a black lion cub before dad. And another that has the color of his mane on the ears, that's new too," Mufasa said.

"He looks goofy, and so does the black one with his black fur," Taka said.

"Taka, show a little more respect. How would you feel if someone made fun of how you looked? Both of those cubs are what you call rare. Not many have spotted black lions in their lifetime and ones who have some of their mane grow on the ear are just as rare. I think they are very blessed to have found their way to us. Eshe, what was your plan after you had found them and brought them here, if I may ask?" Uru said.

"Well.." Eshe was cut short as her son and daughter cut in and said,

"Oh, please mom, can we keep them, we always wanted a little brother or two."

Eshe smiled. "Looks like Sarafina and Wyatt made my request for me your majesties,"

Uru chuckled, "I guess they did."

"That is, as long as it is alright by my king and queen," Eshe added.

"I see no reason why not, my pride could use some muscle, once their old enough of course. The hyena's would think Twice before tangling with seven young males of the same pride, and that includes my sons," Ahadi said.

"Hmhm, don't tell me that my king has gotten too frail now," Uru said.

"Of course not. Just lifting their spirits some. Two little rascals seem to have been through more then their fare share already," Ahadi said.

"Hehehe, so Rafiki see that the pride gain two new members," said a voice that sounded unfamiliar to the two little cubs.

"Ah, Rafiki, seems nothing gets past you does it old friend," Ahadi said, as he greeted another creature unknown to the two little boys.

"Old Rafiki always gets the latest news in many ways," Rafiki said.

"Well, allow us to introduce... uh..." Ahadi looked at Eshe, lost on what their names were.

"Oh, forgive me your majesty, I've decide to name this cub Kipawa," She pointed to the black furred cub and then continued, "And this one Kamili."

"Well, I think their fine names for your new sons," Uru said.

"Thank you, Queen Uru," Eshe replied.

Just then Kamili sneezed knocking him onto his back. He looked up at Eshe, who now was his mother, and gave a goofy smile. All the grown ups giggled and dawwed at the scene. Ahadi then spoke, "Well, it smells like the hunting party made a fresh kill. I'll let you perform your blessing ceremony for the two cubs, and we'll have them presented to the land tomorrow. Zuzu?" Ahadi commanded.

"Yes sire, how may I help?" Zuzu said.

"I need you to make a quick errand for me before you settle down in your nest here. Tell all the animal herds and packs that there are new members in the pride and are to be presented to the land tomorrow. I know that you hatchlings are going to arrive any day now, but rest assured, the eggs will be well cared for while you are gone," Ahadi said.

"As you wish you highness. I'll make haste at once," Zuzu said, and soon she took off and let all the surrounding herds and packs of fellow predators know of the two new arrivals of the pride.

Rafiki had just finished blessing the cubs as the pride walked in with the kill. Kamili and Kipawa were amazed at how big the creature they brought in was. They then looked at Eshe who chuckled, "You're a bit too young for that boys. But don't worry, since I am your new mommy, you get to have some of my milk."

Eshe soon moved into another position exposing her underbelly to the two baby cubs, which had pick nipples protruding through her fur. "Go on my little ones, drink,"

Kamili and Kipawa looked at each other and then back at their new mother, not sure what they should do. Eshe sighed, "Fina, Wyatt, can you show them how it's done. I know I just stopped nursing you a few days ago, but looks like your little brothers don't know what to do."

"You're... not gonna get mad if I nurse again?" Sarafina asked.

"This is the last time I will let you nurse, but after your brothers are used to it, no more, alright sweetie, you know you're old enough to eat meat, and you don't need my milk, but I will let it slide today okay," Eshe said.

Wyatt shook his head. "I'm good. You go ahead, Fina."

"Okay. So little brothers, this is how you drink mom's milk," Sarafina said, before she put her mouth on her one of her mother's nipples.

She soon started to drink some her mom's milk and Eshe smiled at her new sons. "See, so do what your sister is doing dears."

Both were were hesitant. Kamili was the first to latch on and slowly began nursing. Soon his pace quickened as the taste entered his mouth. Kipawa, after seeing his brother was okay with it, latched on himself. Sarafina stopped and watched as her brothers started having their first meal from their new mother. Eshe smiled as the two cubs fell unconscious and nursed a bit as they slept before latching off. The tawny lioness pulled her baby boys near her and gave them motherly licks. "Sweet dreams my little ones," Eshe purred lovingly.

Sarafina couldn't help but smile at the sight, even Wyatt smiled. They soon also fell asleep in their mother's arms. Ahadi was kind enough to carry a piece of the kill over to Eshe, who thanked him and had her fill. It wasn't long til the pride was full, and soon fell asleep to a cool, clear and crisp night air that entered the den. Zuzu had returned to her nest just as the last lioness closed their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Snowflakexx, Son of the Amazons, Carmen738, ShadowfireAngel for the reviews as well as those who favored and followed. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

It had been a couple of days since Kamili and Kipawa had been welcomed into the Pride. Rafiki had added paintings of them to the wall, and felt there was a great future ahead of them, but then a sign came from the Ancestors that the circle was not yet complete. How that was, Rafiki did not know, but he was sure that he would find out.

Back at Pride Rock Sarafina and Wyatt was having fun with their new little brothers, and Sarabi had come over to join in the fun. Naanda kept her distance, she didn't understand her sister some times. She didn't see the point in playing with them. To her, all they did was eat and cry, and nothing else. Some help they would be to the pride. Of course, Naanda didn't grasp the concept that they were just newborns and she was the same way as they were at their age. Kamili and Kipawa loved the attention of their older siblings and their friends as well as their new mother, to them their only mother. Uru had demanded she take it easy until the cubs were old enough to be looked after by another, plus the fact that they had been left alone, and a tad weaker then a normal cub their age, they needed extra care that only a mother could provide. Eshe made no argument on the matter and agreed.

Ahadi had his paws full with his sons. Even though Uru was queen by blood and had rights to teach her heirs the way of the Pridelands and being royalty but also as queen she had other duties. Mufasa was all eager to learn, but Taka was not as enthusiastic. It was all about how Mufasa would take over the lands once their parents stepped down. While he had nothing against his brother, he didn't like it when his father gloated about it, something Uru didn't approve of. Mufasa would always tell Taka that even though he'd be taking their father's place he would need his brother and friends' help, and with the case of Kamili and Kipawa arriving, he felt that now there would be less strain on himself and them once all of them were older. Ahadi may not have meant it to sound like Mufasa would rule alone, but the way he said it to them only made it feel that way. All the same, whenever Mufasa told Taka there would be a share of the family heritage and power, it eased his mind for the time being.

Uru had been busy training the adolescent lionesses in their hunting exercises, one of her duties as queen and today would be a chance to prove themselves. On top of that, she was usually the leader of every hunt, unless she needed a rest, which most of the time she refused to take. Today, she finished up their training, and told them to meet her back at Pride Rock for the hunt at sunset. She then made her way to the waterhole for a drink. It had been a mild day of training, since she felt the adolescents were ready, well, most of them. Two seemed to need a little more practice and she did tell them they could always back out if they felt they weren't ready. As she finished her drink, her ears flickered at the sound of a distress roar. She frowned before sniffing the air, the scents were different from any member of her pride, and then there was another scent that was all too familiar to her... "Akata," She growled to herself.

Akata was the Hyena matriarch, who cared very little about rules set by her great-great grandfather, the first king of the Pridelands. She seemed to be alone but the other five scents were of lion, and two smiled of death or close to it. She followed the scent and crept through the tall grass and soon spotted them and the hyena, and listened as Akata said, "Well, it looks like I'll have my belly full tonight. Three plump little cubs, all mine for the taking."

Uru knew it was now or never, or those cubs would be done for. She sprung from the grass, and pinned Akata to the ground. "Uru, let me go. I have no quarrel with you," Akata said.

"No, not yet. But you're going to if you come anywhere near these little ones," Uru warned her.

"Uru, they only seemed to be out of place. I was only taking care of them for the Pridelanders because I thought they were rouges. I didn't think you needed to be bothered with them," Akata said, trying to save her tail.

"Liar! If it had been my boys, you would have acted no differently. They are small and defenseless, and I cannot believe even a hyena leader would stoop so low. I will let you walk away with your life, but this will not go unpunished," Uru said.

"Wait please, I learned my Lesson," Akata pleaded.

"No you haven't," Uru roared and pinned Akata's neck to the ground before she continued, "Your kind never learns."

She then swiped Akata's rear leg, and the matriarch yelped. It didn't do sever damage, but it was enough to leave a sting on Akata and damage her pride a bit. "Consider yourself lucky, should you fall out of line again next time, punishment will be executed by my me myself," Uru warned.

This was enough for Akata to hightail it back to the Elephant Graveyard. Uru turned around and saw to her horror two dead lionesses. She knows it rare for two full grown lionesses to lose a fight against one hyena but the lionesses wasn't alone. The rich golden lioness looked towards the three cubs that was hidden under a small rock den. They wore looks of terror, whether it was from the Hyena killing their mothers or the hyena nearly making them her next meal or Uru dealing out her punishment before their eyes, she didn't know but had a feeling it was all three. They were all female cubs, and seemed to be in the same condition as Kamili and Kipawa. She had to get them back to Pride Rock. Like Eshe, Uru being a mother herself could not just abandon them. She then bent down and the three cubs scooted back a bit. "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you." She told them.

She soon nuzzled their little bodies and this feeling of protection and the will to help them swelled up. As she gained their trust, she soon inspected them. One of them had golden brown fur much like Mufasa and herself as well as their noses. She also seem to have a bit of a golden tuft on her head, but it was a fur growth seen many times before on lionesses however her tail tuft color was dark brown and you would have expected it to match the color of the tuft on her head. Her eyes were as blue as the sea that lay just over the mountains to the east of their lands. The other cub had a dark golden almost light copper colored fur, but no growth of the tuft on her. She had red, russet on her tail tuft and her eyes had a hazel color, green near the pupil, fading into blue at the end and her nose resembled that of her son Taka's, but pink. Something unique about her was that she had a marking on her left leg that resembled linked hearts. They were four separate hearts, and had little stems extending out at the top that connected to a little circle in the middle. She had never seen this kind of mark before, but maybe Rafiki would know. The other was dark orange, this cub pretty much look like any of the other cubs that she seen but she had a similar smell to her as the dark golden cub. She looked towards the deceased lionesses and noticed how they look alike, they most be sisters. As well as the dark golden and dark orange cubs, making them cousins to the golden cub.

Uru saw it was becoming early afternoon, and the sun was giving off a lot of heat at the moment. Uru knew she needed to get these little ones out of the heat, and into the shade. She gently picked the three up in her mouth, and carried them back to Pride Rock, thankfully, it wasn't too far away. Once she made it there, she was greeted by Sienna, Sarabi and Naanda's mother, Sarabi, Sarafina and her mother Eshe, and of of course, the two newcomers, Kamili and Kipawa.

"Uru, where on earth did these adorable little cubs come from. Have you been seeing another lion behind Ahadi's back?" the brownish beige lioness joked with a amused giggle.

Uru laughed, "I see no reason to betray my king yet, so no." she then grew serious as she sighed. "In all honesty, I saved these three cute balls of fluff from a hyena. Akata killed their mothers and was about to have her way with them, but I soon taught that mangy poacher a lesson. I don't know where she gets it in her head that she's above the laws of the Pridelands,".

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up when you did," Sienna said before bending down and nuzzling the two cubs, who she realized was the sisters.

The cubs soon laughed and clung onto her muzzle. "Oh, hmhmhm, they seem to have, 'gotten attached to me'," Sienna smiled.

"Indeed," Uru replied before turning her attention on the golden cub.

"What were you planning on doing after bringing them here?" Sienna asked taking the queen out of her thoughts.

"Well, hopefully after receiving my husband's agreement, I was going to take in one and let a lioness take in the other two," Uru says.

"You think Ahadi will go with that?" Eshe asked.

"I honestly don't know but I have always wanted to have a daughter. Just we been busy with the kingdom and the boys." Uru sighed while keeping her yellow eyes on the bright golden cub.

"Well, I could look after these two, after all, they are going to need someone that can provide them milk right now, and as it is, only you, me, and Eshe are able to do that, and Sarabi and Naanda are just a tad too young for meat just yet," Sienna explained.

Sarabi hated being reminded that she was the youngest of the cubs around her age, minus her sister. Since Uru and Eshe had only recently weened their cubs. But to know she wasn't the youngest cub anymore helped her deal with that notion. She made her way over to her mother and asked, "Do you really mean we can keep them, that I get two more little sisters?"

Sienna nodded, "As long as the king allows it, and I know he will."

Eshe nodded in agreement as Uru looked sephitcal. Ahadi hasn't been the same since she told him she was pregnant, he even said that he only wanted one cub. The lioness queen shook her head before focusing on the matter at hand as Sienna soon took the two little girls and gave them a bath, which they giggled about since their new mother's tounge tickled them. Uru watched her friend bathe the two sisters, she looked down at the bright golden cub and smiled. The warmth and love she feels for this unfortunate soul makes her heart ache. She doesn't care what Ahadi says, the Pridelands has gained three new members as well as a princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Carmen738, ShadowfireAngel and Son of the Amazons for the reviews. I'm planning on making this something big, so enjoy the ride.**

Ahadi growled as he watched the two rogues that entered the Pridelands run across the border. He didn't know why Uru delt with them when those low lives are useless. As the brownish king headed for priderock he thought about the things that his mate does that he doesn't understand why she does them. Like keeping that piece of trash around, Taka is weak and useless. Plus he has a sore spot for having more than one cub. After he was almost killed by his own siblings, his brother wanted to be king and his sister wanted to be second in command. That trash reminds him of those traitors, he hoped would never see them again. As he got closer to the kopje he prayed that his mate caught something decent. He climbed the rocky slope and headed in the den to be greeted by his pride and joy.

"Daddy, come quick! Sarabi and Naanda's mom got two more cubs."

Ahadi frowned. He didn't know that Sienna was pregnant. He shook his head before following the golden cub into the den. He was immediately greeted by the brownish beige lioness lying to the side with two tiny bundles in between her paws. He apporched with questioning green eyes. "I didn't know you were expecting."

Sienna shook her head with a smile. "No my king. Uru found them and one other. I'm raising these two."

Ahadi growled which took Sienna off guard. Ahadi thought that letting Kamili and Kipawa stay was a one time thing. "Where's my mate."

The brownish lion gulped as she pulled her new cubs close. "The nursery..."

Ahadi sneered before storming out of the main den and into the smaller den on the left. The rich golden lioness was alone with a small bundle of bright golden fur at her side. "What's the meaning of this!"

Uru looked up and frowned at her mate. "Ahadi, calm down."

Ahadi roared causing the nursing cub to stop nursing and start crying. "Don't tell me to calm down! And shut that thing up!"

Uru glared at the older lion with narrowed yellow eyes. "That thing is my daughter, Princess Athalia. If you don't like it then too bad, because she and the other two are staying."

Ahadi snarled and was going to say something when a young male voice intruptted his rant. The king and queen looked towards the cave entrance to see the queen's younger brother. Ahadi growled with bared teeth. "Stay out of this Simba!"

The young goldish lion glared before stepping into the nursery den. "Ahadi, do you really think that I'm staying out of this? You're even more mixed up than I thought."

Ahadi sneered causing Uru to sigh before placing her new daughter in between her paws. She nuzzled the mewing cub before snapping her yellow eyes towards her mate and brother. "Cut it out." she focused on the snarling brownish male. "Ahadi, I heard that Chara was looking for you. Go see her and see me when you find your mind."

Ahadi scoffed before walking out of the den, ignoring the dirty look his brother in law is giving him. Simba turned his amber eyes on his sister and sighed. "You know he's cheating."

Uru looked away from her brother and didn't bother to fight off the tears that fell. Instead she changed the subject, "Where's mother?"

Simba laid in front of his sister with sad eyes before sighing heavily. "Mom's with Sienna. Your mate shook her up earlier before seeing you."

Uru didn't understand why Ahadi was acting like this. She shook her head before looking at her brother. "Where's papa and Uri?"

Simba sat up and stood with a stretch. "Last minute patrol. I'll go get them for you."

Uru nodded grateful before lying her head down. While Simba fetched their father and brother, she'll take a nap. After all, she had a stressful day and she wasn't even queen for more than three months. _Great Rulers of the past give me strength..._

-COL-

In the elephant graveyard things were probably equally not bright and cheery as in the Pridelands. Akata had returned to the large elephant skull that sat on the edge of the graveyard, depends on where you enter. Her daughter was hungry and she had nothing to give, thanks to that forsaken queen. Luckily her best friend and second paw, Hans came back with a big kill. Even though that happened and she's grateful but her pride has been damaged and the hyena matriarch was determined to get her revenge.

"Hey beautiful. Why the long face?"

Akata rolled her yellow eyes before facing the pale grey male hyena. "If you were any hyena else, I'll kill you."

Hans chuckled before nuzzling the leader, in a friendly matter. "You need to relax."

Akata pulled away and glared at her second paw. "Are you crazy! I can't relax...not till-"

"Not until Uru and Ahadi pays. I know, I have a score to settle too! That lion buffoon attacked Edina while she was pregnant! Causing my youngest son to come out deformed and retarded. But I have a plan and it'll work."

Akata was out of plans and at the moment she was glad she appointed Hans as her second paw. "What do you got?"

Hans smirked, a darkness shined in his hazel eyes. "We use the pups. I heard from a reliable source that Ahadi isn't happy with the youngest prince. We take that and use the prince to do our bidding."

"Hmmm." Akata thought as she taped a black colour paw on her chin. "I like it. He'll feel out of place and we can come to his aide."

The plan was running through her head and the results was mouth watering. Only thing, she has to wait a while before she can put the plan in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Megan Lyle, Carmen738, ShadowfireAngel, Aggregate Dragon and Son of the Amazons thanks for the reviews and I apologise for the confusion last chapter. Now without further ado here's chapter four. Enjoy.**

Suns had fallen and risen, along with the rise and fall of the days were the growth of all the cubs in the Pridelands. It's been no longer than three months since the acceptance of Princess Athalia and her cousins, Nuru and Malika. By now they along with Kamili and Kipawa were old enough to tag along with the others. Ahadi set on the summit of priderock with a scowl on his elegant features. He didn't know why but he didn't trust this new princess, even though Athalia is supposed to be his daughter, he could never see her as his child and isn't shy about expressing his thoughts. The sound of paws climbing up the winding slope caused his ears to perk before he turned his bright emarald gaze towards the source to sigh when his green eyes landed on the body of his father in law.

"I don't care what you have to say, Mohatu. I don't trust that damn cub."

The dark golden lion walked from the slope to the brownish king, never taking his bright yellow eyes off the lion that married his only daughter. "I see where you're coming from Ahadi but have you thought about what your actions are doing to Uru?"

Ahadi growled, to his self. Everything is about Uru, no one is asking him how he feels. Minus Chara, she's the only one that hasn't lost her minds. She had left a few days after the acception of Athalia and Sienna's brats. He had gotten a message that she was to return from her birth pride soon. The lion king shook his head before looking at Mohatu, "I appreciate your talks but I don't need them."

Mohatu watched his son in law head down the winding slope with a disgusting glare. Simba and Uri both expressed their concerns about Ahadi being unfaithful. He sighed heavily before turning to head before heading down towards the den. Before he could enter a light golden lioness walked out and smiled at the former king before thrusting her head in the dark golden male's lush red mane.

"Did you speak to Ahadi?"

Mohatu nuzzled the light golden lioness before sighing heavily. "I tried, Ishani. But he didn't want to hear what I have to say."

Ishani, the mother of Uru, Simba and Uri lowered her head. She felt ashamed and guilty. "This is my fault. I wanted Uru to have a mate that can be able to handle the role given to him after becoming our daughter's mate. When I found out that Ahadi was the deceased prince and future king of the Eastren kingdom, I thought he was perfect. Had I known...I would have chosen Amaris."

Mohatu shook his head before nuzzling his mate on the side of her neck. "Had you have known? Ishani, none of us known. I'm pretty sure even Babbu didn't know either and he speaks with the Greats of the past. If anything the one to blame is Ahadi himself. And if he is being unfaithful, than we will deal with him as of my great grandfather's law."

Ishani smiled lightly before giving Mohatu a loving nuzzle. "I'm going to go to the watering hole. I just need to think."

They wasn't old but they wasn't young either. A lot can happen if one of them went off alone. He never went anywhere without his sons, they assisted that they come along. As Ishani, she normally travels with Uru or one of the lionesses. So nothing could really happen but he rather go with her than be sorry later. Exspecially with the hyenas on the loose, he had exiled the clan after their attempt to kill Uru when she was a cub. The dark golden lion shook his head before nodding towards the slope.

"I'll go with you."

Ishani knew better than to argue. They have known one another since they were teens and during that time she fell for the prince as well as understand him. She just headed down the rocky slope with her mate at her side.

-COL-

After Ahadi left his father in law on the summit and headed into the plains to start his daily rounds he had received a private message from a meerkat that Chara was back and that she wanted to meet at the den behind priderock. When the meerkat was done giving the message, Ahadi ate him. With a stasitfied grin the brownish lion turned to head towards the meeting place. As he was walking, he was thinking of possibilities of what Chara wanted. When Ahadi finally entered the den behind priderock he was confused to see a two month old brownish cub playing with the black tuff on the end of her tail. He moved his eyes from the cub to the rusty brown lioness sitting in the corner looking at the cub with adoration in her brown eyes.

"I see you were pretty busy while away. How's your mother?"

Chara rolled her eyes before looking at the cub that was still trying to catch her tail. "Adia is your daughter, Ahadi. She should be treated as such."

Ahadi snarled causing Adia to stop chasing her tail and look at the scary lion with wide, fearful dark green eyes. He growled and looked at the cub before quickly looking away. Adia looks like him, just a mixture of his and Chara's eyes. If Mohatu and his brother in laws catch wind of this...then he realized that there's nothing anyone could do. He's king and no one can lay a paw on him and as king he'll make sure no one harms Chara. Ahadi walked over and nuzzled Chara, who nuzzled back with a loving purr. But the two wasn't counting on a pair of bright yellow eyes watching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Son of the Amazons and ShadowfireAngel thanks for the review and you're right. Ahadi needs to learn to trust.**

A young rich golden lion, the same age as Prince Simba, ran up the side of priderock and stopped to catch his breath before looking into the den with scanning yellow eyes. "Father! Uru!" he sighed heavily before turning to head back down when the sounds of flapping wings caused him to stop and looked towards the afternoon sky to see his sister's majordomo.

"Prince Uri, have you seen your sister or King Ahadi?"

Uri growled at the mention of his brother in law's name before shaking his head. Silence quickly passes before the prince clears his throat. "Is there something wrong, Zuzu?"

The purple hornbill frowned with her wings at her side. "It depends. Young Amaris is at the borders and he has some cubs with him."

Uri frowned. This is something that he doesn't needs. But he has to let Amaris in for the being until he finds his sister and father. "Lead the way."

Zuzu dipped her head and took flight into the sapphire sky. Uri sighed before heading down the rocky slope and followed the shadow of the hornbill. The prince was so deep into his head about what he was going to say to his beloved older sister that the trip to the borders was quicker than he expected. Once he cleared his head, he was confused why the older lion and his best friend was on the side of the Eastren kingdom. Which he knows was the home of his brother in law or soon to be former brother in law. The Western kingdom was a barbarous pride, one of the few that killed the late ruler's offspring to get the lionesses to mate with them. They also didn't have regards about mating vows or the family line when it came to who to mate. But what confused the prince is that the Westrens don't take too kindly to outside males. Uri shook his head as he caught sight of the bright golden lion speaking.

"Uri, I am surprised to see you but I have come asking for refugee."

Uri's golden tail swayed side to side as he frowned. "Amaris, you're a pridelander. You are welcome here. Now let's get you all to priderock, then you can tell me what's going on. "

Amaris nodded before grabbing a auburn brown cub with a scruffy auburn tuff on her head as the other auburn brown cub followed on stubby legs. Uri wasn't sure what's going to happen when he returns with his sister's should of been mate but figured that he'll find out when he got to priderock. Fortunely he didn't have to wait long but the bad thing was that his nephews and niece was among their parents as well as their grandfather.

"Uri. There you are, I have been-" Uru stopped speaking as her yellow eyes caught sight of her old friend. "Amaris? Is that you?"

Amaris grunted before placing the female cub on the rocky surface. "Yes my diamond. I promised I would return."

"With blood that could challenge my son. We don't need that Uru."

Uru sighed, she was really getting exhusted of her mate's attitude. But before she could say anything Simba ran over and tossed a brownish cub in front of the group.

"You don't have a say in who stays!" The goldish lion growled.

Ahadi roared at the goldish prince just as Chara ran over and tried to grab her cub but Mohatu put a large paw around the shaking cub. The dark golden lion glared at Ahadi with burning yellow eyes.

"It seems that you have been unfaithful to your queen."

Ahadi snarled before swiping at the older lion. "You want to berate me when your son tossed my daughter!"

Uru seen her brother toss the small brownish cub. She seen the resemblance of her mate but choose to ignore it but now he admitted that the cub of one her best friends was also his. The queen broke into sobs, uncontrollable sobs that rocked her body vilanly. Amaris frowned before apporching the crying lioness and nuzzled her, causing Uru to lean into the embrace.

Ahadi snarled and was about to pounce when Simba collided with the bulkier lion. To two rolled before Ahadi kicked Simba in the Simba in the stomach causing the goldish lioness to fall over priderock, which wasn't a low height. Uru pulled away from Amaris and ran over to the edge of priderock to see her baby brother spread out with blood pooling from his broken muzzle. Two small gasps made Uru look down to see Mufasa and Athalia looking over the edge with wide, horror filled eyes.

Uru turned her sights to Ahadi who was nuzzling the brownish cub along with Chara. A sob ushered out of her throat as she realized that she found out that her mate was unfaithful and lost her little brother that seem to be her cubs' most favourite uncle. "Go."

Ahadi finally looked at the queen and was tooken back by the emotions swarming in her beautiful yellow eyes. "Uru...I'm sorry...but you asked for it. You don't listen to me and Chara does."

Uru looked away as Amaris stepped between the now former mates. "We don't want to hear your pity party. The queen said go."

Ahadi looked at Uru before grabbing Adia and left the griefing lions with Chara at his side. While everyone tended to the shaken cubs, Taka watched his father disappear into the lush green plains with hatred in his green eyes.

-COL-

Ishani's cries could be heard throughout the entire Pridelands. The light golden lioness was grieving for not only her son but her other grandson, Kalil the mate of Simba was a timid soul and she couldn't handle the death of her mate. She jumped off a cliff into a raging river, leaving little Prince Khusi alone to be raised by the queen. Even though Uru had three already but she found that it was her duty to take in her nephew with the help of her now only brother. After the farewell ceremony of Prince Simba, things started to get back on track, minus that fact that her mother and father keeps nagging her to take another king. Namely Amaris. She has other things to worry about and just because they mated the night after Simba's death doesn't mean she's ready to start another relationship. One of the more important things she has to worry about is that Zuzu's eggs are about to hatch. That means she has to teach Mufasa about picking the right bird as his future majordomo. But now she has a bit of time to herself, until a unusual roar echoed through her kingdom.

It happened near priderock, which wasn't too far from Zuzu's nest. The cubs scattered in gleeful fright as the rich brown prince counted on the skinny bark that held up the hatchlings of his mother majordomo. The young prince may come off rude and nasty, like Naanda but he has the purest heart, even though a bit darkened the day his uncle was killed in front of him and his siblings. Taka counted to twenty before turning around, looking for his friends and siblings. He heard laughter but it wasn't from none of the cubs. Taka turned around to see a African wild dog trying to get to the eggs that was over a boulder, which the red, black spotted dog was standing on with two paws on the branch that the nest rested on.

"Hey dog! What do you think you're doing! Those eggs are off the menu!"

The wild dog, who was the leader of the wild dog pack, Hakeem chuckled before planting his black paws on the stony surface. "Ha! It's the wee-little runt. What are you going to do without your brother around?"

Taka frowned, it was a taunt, a test but he did depend on his brother a lot. Taka was tooken out of his head by Hakeem's growl, he had one egg in his black muzzle. Something snapped in his being, a burst of energy and power that he never felt before. He growled as his eyes shined, "Leave those eggs-ALONE!"

A very powerful roar flew from his small muzzle causing the cubs to peek out of their respective hiding places to see who roared like that. They weren't expecting to see Taka blowing the African wild dog leader away along with some of the eggs. When he stopped he looked horrified at the once small tree, that was nothing but twigs and splinters. Athalia was the only one that caught sight of the roaring lions in the sky.

"My cubs. Everyone, is everything alright?"

The cubs looked to see Uru run over and embrace Taka before pulling Mufasa, Athalia and a lean light golden cub in. A cheerful laugh caused the queen and the cubs to look to see the old sherman Babbu and Mohatu.

"Everything is alright as it is time for the Lion Guard!"

Uru frowned at Babbu. "The Lion Guard? But who?"

Babbu pointed his staff to Taka, where everyone saw a black mark on his shoulder of a roaring lion head. "Young Prince Taka is the new leader of the guard."

Taka's black nose twichted as he stared at his mother with his head cocked to the side. "Mom, what's the Lion Guard?"

Uru glanced at her father, for Mohatu to shake his head. "No Uru. You have to tell him about it."

Uru sighed before casting her brilliant yellow eyes down on her awaiting son. "The Lion Guard is a team that protects the Pridelands and defends the circle of life. With the gift of the roar, you are the Fiercest animal in the Pridelands. It's your first duty as leader to assemble the Pridelands' strongest, bravest, fastest and keenest of sight."

Taka couldn't believe this. He was a leader of a group that protects the Pridelands. He couldn't find the air to breathe, this is a bit much to take in. "I'm going to take a walk. I have to thank...it's a lot to take in."

Uru nodded before turning Mufasa. "Your lessons awaits."

While everyone went their separate ways Athalia apporched Zuzu who was in the remains of her nest and the tree. "I'm sorry about your hatchlings."

Zuzu looked from the mess to the bright golden princess. "I should be sad but I can not. Not when I have one egg left." tears fell from the hornbill's dark blue eyes. "When I could have none. Please tell Prince Taka I'm thankful."

Athalia nodded and watched the mother bird cuddle the blue egg for a bit before turning around heading into the plains, following her brother's scent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Son of Amazons for the reviews. I agree that last chapter was very emotional but the ride has just begun.**

Athalia followed her brother's scent to a den on the side of priderock that was covered by dark green vines. Athalia was unsure but took a deep breath and entered the den. She walked in to stand on a ledge where she seen a small but deep water hole to the side of the den, there was greenery hanging from the top of the den and there were more ledges scattered around the den.

"Athalia, what are you doing here?"

The golden princess shook her head before casting her rich blue eyes towards the rich brown cub walking towards her. "Zuzu said that she's greatful. She has one egg that wasn't damage." Taka looked away with a sigh causing Athalia to frown. "Is it about being leader of the guard?"

Taka inhaled and exhaled before turning his teary green eyes towards his sister. "Yes. How am I supposed to assemble a team and how should I know who are the Pridelands' strongest, fastest and keenest of sight."

Athalia's golden ears flickered as her tail swayed side to side. "You didn't mention the bravest. Do you know who's the bravest is?"

Taka looked down and clawed at the dirt with one paw. "I have an idea." When Athalia didn't say anything he looked up with his black rimmed ears against his head. "I think you are the bravest lioness I know."

"Me?" Athalia was tooken back. She's the bravest? She shook her head, "Are you sure?"

Taka nodded. "Remember that big storm a few weeks ago? We were all scared, even Muffy but you calmed us with a song, you remember?"

Athalia felt the blood rush to her golden cheeks. She didn't like any of her friends being scared or sad or feeling any kind of upset. Exspecially Wyatt, it hurt her as much as it hurt to see her brothers upset. So she sang a song that seemed farmilar but she wasn't sure. Athalia looked up sighed heavily. "If you're sure? Then I'm in."

Taka smiled before embracing his sister. "Thanks. You're the best."

Athalia giggled before backing up with a smile of her own. "Let's go assemble the team."

The two turned to head out of the den to see their mother and grandfather in the entrance. Uru had a fearful look in her yellow eyes as Mohatu had a unsure look in his own yellow eyes. The dark golden lion cleared his throat before speaking. "A lioness in the guard? I don't know."

Taka frowned before looking at his mother. "Athalia's the bravest there is!"

Uru was afraid for both of her cubs. But she understood that it's their destiny to protect the Pridelands and defend the circle of life. And she agreed with Taka, Athalia was very brave for her age and it shines a bright light on the possibilities in her daughter's future. Uru closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Alright. Athalia can be in the guard, I have faith in the both of you as the bravest is intitled as second paw. So it's up to you two to gather the Pridelands' strongest, fastest and keenest of sight."

Mohatu wanted to protest, he was concerned about his granddaughter. Being in the guard is no game but he also understand his youngest grandson's reasons for asking Athalia. He just smiled before looking around. "It seems you have found the lair. This den is where the guard meet."

Taka and Athalia couldn't help but smile before turning to Uru who began to speak. "Now go assemble the rest of the guard."

Uru and Mohatu watched the prince and princess run out of the den before the former king turned concerned eyes towards his daughter. "Are you sure? Athalia..."

"Will be fine. She's the bravest I know and she has Simba watching over her."

A tear fell from Mohatu's eyes at the mention of his deceased son. He sighed before turning to head out with Uru following.

-COL-

A creamy yellow cub with a fluffy light brown tuff on her head that lead to a light brown stripe down her neck burst into laughter that brought tears to her orange eyes. "You two in the guard! Is that some type of joke!"

Sarabi glared at her sister as Malika rolled her pale blue eyes before looking towards her best friends. "I think that's cool."

Nuru moved her light green eyes from her baby sister to her friends. "Who else is suppose to be on the team?"

Athalia looked at her dark golden friend. "We are supposed to recruit the strongest, fastest and keenest of sight."

Naanda rolled her eyes before lying down with annoyed expression. "So who's supposed to be the fastest, strongest and the keenest of sight?"

Athalia looked at Khusi, the light golden cub was talking to Kamili, Kipawa and a greyish-beige cub with a fluffy ivory grey tuff on his head. "Khusi!"

Khusi looked from the two other cubs to the golden princess. "Yes..."

"Athalia? What are you doing?"

Athalia looked at her brother nodded towards their cousin. "Khusi is the fastest in the Pridelands."

Taka thought about it before nodding in agreement. He remembered when Naanda had gotten her paw trapped when she was caught in a rock slide, Khusi had ran very fast to get help which brought him to look at the pale beige cub. Khusi had returned with Kamili, he wasn't sure but was amazed when he pushed the large rock off of Naanda's paw with little trouble. "I agree with. Khusi is the fastest as Kamili is the strongest."

The grey-beige cub flickered his ears but before he could ask a question one of the new cubs that was accepted along with Amaris spoke up. "Hyenas are in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa frowned and was going to say what was he talking about when the stink of the hyenas reached his brown nose. "Let's go."

The cubs scattered off towards the safety of priderock. They had gotten to the peak and seen Uri and Amaris chase the poachers off back to the Elephant Graveyard. Taka and Athalia shared a look before smiling at the auburn brown cub. They have found the Pridelands' keenest of sight, now that the guard was complete they can protect the kingdom and defend the circle of life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first I want to thank Son of the Amazons and ShadowfireAngel for the reviews. Also I was wondering where I'm going to take this story so I decided that I'll be writing the lion king movies, the first two anyway into books but with a few twists. Let me know what you think, now enjoy chapter seven.**

It's been a week since the Lion Guard has been assembled and a week and a half since Simba's death. Uru was watching the cubs play under the watchful eye of Zuzu. Uru sighed, she didn't know what she did wrong that could of lead to all of this. When she brought Ahadi back to priderock that day she found him on the bank of the Vaal river, she had fell for him. Maybe it was the fact that he had a tragic background, like her great-great grandfather, Ajani. Her great-great grandfather wasn't a blood native like his presesstors. Ajani was from a land beyond Ahadi's Eastren kingdom, the Grasslands. The Grasslands ran things similar to the Eastren kingdom, the cubs of the former leading male, because there wasn't a king around those areas, but a strong male that leads the pride. Sometimes there's more than one leading the pride, that's how the tragic events took place. Ajani was a young adult, just leaving his teen stage when three young lions challenged Ajani's father. Ajani's father was old and defended his territory and pride for years, so the defeat was anything but pretty. The new males killed off Ajani's little brother and chased him off. While travelling, he rescued a few lionesses who followed him to a unclaimed land which Ajani called the Pridelands. Uru lowered her head as the tears fell down her face, she was trying to distract herself from the heartache in her chest but it wasn't working...

"I'm a fool..."

A soft, comforting nuzzle brought the queen out of her self pity to stare into the brilliant green eyes of her cubhood friend and lover, just her lover. "You're not a fool. Ahadi is. For hurting you, he's missing out on the opportunity to be your mate and equal."

Uru raised her head and looked at the bright golden lion hard. "Your sweet talking is not going to make me change my mind and you're not off the hook. What happened when you left?"

Amaris looked out to the kingdom that was under a golden glow. With a deep breath he moved his eyes towards his friend. "I left to start a pride of my own. Hoping that I could find a lioness that would make me feel the way you made me feel. I unitentionally stumbled into the Eastren kingdom, I was almost mauled alive by the king, who happens to be your asshole ex's younger brother. But his daughter stopped him, calmed she wanted me me as a mate. So I was to either be her mate, or get killed. So I choose being Princess Alika's mate and I was happy. I had a family until a large storm wiped out the kingdom. Alika and her sister Amai was with me and the second command, Princess Amadi's two..."

"Hold up Amaris," Uru shook her head to clear her ears so she could make sure she hears right. "The two cubs that came with you, Arin and Eska are Ahadi's niece and nephews and my sons' cousins?"

Amaris nodded before explaining. "Amadi is Ahadi and Abasi's baby sister." he sighed heavily as he lowered his head and folded his ears back. "But none of them made it, not even Nyoski. He was Amai's mate and newborn daughters' father. I lost sight of them sometime during the storm and I plan on finding them."

Uru looked away from the bright golden lion. "Oh. So you do love her..."

Amaris frowned before nuzzling the queen lovingly. "I love her but I'm not in love with her."

Uru smiled but that quickly disappeared when she realized something. When she frowned Athalia, Nuru and Malika the two lionesses were extremely weak and wasn't just from having newborn cubs with them. She wasn't sure what until now, she realized that the lionesses that Akata killed are the missing lionesses Amaris is looking for...that means, "I know where your daughter is." Uru blurted as tears steamed down her face.

Amaris frowned before nuzzling the rich golden lioness. "Uru, what's going on? What do you mean you know where my daughter is?"

Uru sighed as she weeped uncontrollably. "Athalia is your daughter."

Amaris' brilliant green eyes widen as he took everything in. He and Uru talked a bit after Simba's death, he knows that the Pridelands had went through a lot of drama after the acceptance of Princess Athalia and her cousins, and how the lionesses that were with the cubs were killed by the paws of the hyena matriarch. No he wasn't in love with Alika but he cared deeply about her and loved her, because she was his friend and mother to his daughter. Amaris lowered his head, his brown mane covering his face like a curtain as tears rained from his eyes.

-COL-

After having his lessons, Mufasa and Taka had their daily race. Taka was determined to beat his brother, but being smaller than the golden heir makes things tricky. That's why Mufasa promised to show Taka how run faster, the reason why the rich brown cub was smiling as he caught his breath.

"Did you see? I actually kept up the entire time."

Mufasa smiled at his brother, pride beaming from his young amber eyes. "Told you I could help. Now to work on your fighting."

Taka frowned before folding his ears back. "But didn't mommy say we had to be wise and kind? So why fight?"

"Yeah, but you need to be able to defend your loved ones. Especially now that you're the leader of the Lion Guard."

Taka looked away with his ears slightly against his head. "Well...when you put it like that." he then turned his eyes up with his ears erect. "But I can fight!"

Mufasa grinned before crouching low with a playful mock expression. "Oh yeah! Show me!"

Taka playfully growled before pouncing on his brother. The princes got caught in the heat of the game, both trying their best to pinn the other. But Taka soon found himself on his back again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,"

The two princes looked up and seen the group of cubs they normally be playing with. With Naanda, being the one that spoke, shaking her head.

"It's a shame you always get beaten and you're supposed to be the leader of guard. Quite phateic really."

Taka scrawled at the creamy yellow cub as Mufasa and Athalia glared.

"Naanda!" Sarabi scolded her sister. She really didn't know why she was so mean to Taka.

Naanda rolled her orange eyes. "It's true,"

Zuzu then flew down in front of the cubs causing Mufasa and Athalia to look alarmed.

"Zuzu, is everything alright?"

The female bird nodded. "Yes. Your mother just wants you to stay close to Pride Rock. Hyenas are in the kingdom again."

The cubs' eyes widen as they screamed. "Hyenas!"

"Don't worry, Prince Uri and Amaris went to chase them off."

Mufasa took a breather as the purple hornbill flew to a nearby tree.

"That's a relief."

Taka smirked at the golden cub. "Awe Muffy's scared."

Mufasa growled. "I'm not scared."

"Then go after Uncle Uri!" Taka grinned in a joking matter.

Naanda narrowed her eyes as she smirked. "Why don't you go after the prince? Or is it because your scared?"

Taka glared at the creamy yellow cub. "I'm not scared! How about you go! I bet you can't go as far as me!"

Naanda smiled with a interesting look in her eyes. "Hmm. You're on!"

"Um...we're out" said Athalia backing up shaking her head.

Sarabi sighed. "Then whoever doesn't want to go and can get Zuzu away."

Naanda laughed before smiling at Athalia. "For the Pridelands' bravest, you seem more of a coward."

Athalia frowned as she glared at the creamy yellow cub. "I'm not scared, I'm just not stupid."

Naanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say princess."

Athalia glared at Naanda, she gave her brothers a plead full look before leading the other cubs to distract Zuzu. Once the the purple hornbill was well distracted Taka, Sarabi, Naanda and Mufasa ran towards the graveyard. The four young lions made it to the graveyard by late afternoon and they was in awe.

"This is creepy," Sarabi mumbled which Mufasa heard.

Mufasa nodded in agreement. "Same here. So who goes first?"

Taka shifted his gaze to the creamy yellow cub."Naanda. Since it was her idea."

Naanda rolled her eyes before walking a few feet into the the graveyard before sitting and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Mufasa huffed before trotting off a few feet away from Naanda. The golden cub smiled before sticking his tounge at the younger cub. But frowned when Sarabi trotted by and sat pass him.

"Come on Taka or are you to afraid!" Naanda teased.

Mufasa sighed deeply before glaring at the creamy yellow cub. "Quit acting snobbish Naanda." then the golden prince turned to his brother. "Come on Taka, I won't let anything happen to you."

Taka looked unsure as his green eyes stared at his brother, searching for something. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Taka sighed before walking further into the graveyard. Naanda grunted as Sarabi and Mufasa cheered. Taka was crossing a log when the rotted wood snapped, sending the rich brown cub falling into a hole. The three gasped before running over and looking in.

"Are you okay?" Sarabi asked her orange eyes wide with concern.

Taka groaned before looking around and sighing. "I can't get out."

Mufasa was about to say something when they heard crazy laughter and Taka became scared immediately.

"Mufasa...what's going on?"

"Mufasa we got to go!"

"We can't leave my brother!" Mufasa growled at the creamy yellow cub.

Sarabi sighed. "We have to or we'll get killed. We'll get our parents."

Mufasa sighed in defeat before looking at the hole his friend and brother was trapped in.

"I'm sorry, Taka..."

With that said Mufasa followed the younger females out of the graveyard ignoring Taka's pleas for help with a heavy heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Son of the Amazons and ShadowfireAngel thanks for the reviews and a lot is about to happen.**

He can't believe it, he passed his brother, the future king. And he managed to shut Naanda's muzzle. A cracking sound caused the rich cub to focus on the now. He moved his green eyes down just as the bark he was standing on broke in half. Sending Taka falling with a yelp.

"Ah!"

He landed with a grunt. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but dirt. He tried to climb out but the walls were to steep. His last try, he gave up. He slid down the dusty ground on his stomach. He looked around, his eyes swelling up with tears and the sounds of laughter didn't help either.

"Help!"

Taka didn't get a answer, he started to think the worst before shaking his head. _No! Muffy wouldn't leave me. He'll return with his team._ But as he thought that he couldn't help but put a paw over his face and cried. Why did he come down here? To prove to Naanda and his brother that he wasn't useless. He felt like it was forever before the sounds of laughter got closer. But it wasn't laughter he recognized. His body stiffened as he looked up just as three pairs of beady yellow eyes stared at him over the edge.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' down there?"

He was looking at three hyena pups. He stared in fear as he took a unnecessarily step back. He voice got caught causing him to gasp out of fear.

"I think he's stuck." quired a hyena pup with a darker colour muzzle.

The one that spoke first glared at him, her black bangs falling between her eyes. "Of course he's stuck, you idiot!"

The darker colour muzzle pup turned his attention back on Taka. "Hey, are you stuck?"

The female pup gave a annoyed look as well as, 'you got to be kidding me.' The darker colour muzzle pup didn't get a response so he lowered his head back over the edge. The female had to fight the erge to push him over.

"Can you hear us?!"

Taka just looked, he wasn't sure what was happening. But the next word from the darker colour muzzle pup got a reaction.

"Maybe he's dumb, like Eddy..."

Taka growled as he glared, defining his sanity. "H-hey! I am not dumb!"

"So you do talk! We thought thought ya might been dumb like Ed, the way you fell in that hole." the female pup said sticking her head over the edge.

The dark colour muzzle pup nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, only Ed is that dumb!"

The two looked over to a stupid looking pup with grins on their muzzles. "Right Ed?"

Ed nodded simple but goofy. How dare they compare him, a prince to that. He glared up at the laughing pups.

"I didn't just fall in, the old bark broke an...wait! I shouldn't be talking to you! You are evil and dangerous!"

"Who are you calling evil?! We weren't the ones that left you out here or whatever!"

Taka frowned before glaring at the pups. "My brother will come! Along with my team!"

-COL-

The golden princess watched as her friends ran around the watering hole, in playful fright from Wyatt, who was 'it'. Athalia couldn't find the energy to run around and play. Her energy and concertration was into worrying about her brothers and friends, even though Naanda gets on her nerves she still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Athalia! Come play!"

Athalia shook her head to mentally clear her thoughts before looking at the dark golden cub that called her to play. "Sorry, Nuru. I just not in the mood."

Wyatt looked up from pinning Kamili with concern in his hazel-blue eyes. He stepped off the pale beige cub before trotting over to Athalia. "I'm sure they're fine. After all, Taka got the the roar of the elders."

"Everyone look! They're back!"

Athalia and everyone else looked from Kipawa to see Mufasa and the sisters running over like a monster was behind them. Athalia frowned when she saw someone missing. She got to her paws and rushed to her golden brother. "Mufasa, where's Taka?"

Mufasa was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his normal heart rate. "He's...in the graveyard...stuck in a hole...hyenas..."

"And you left him!" Athalia nearly roared.

Mufasa strunk back. Athalia was always calm and collected. Never blowing up like she is now and it kind of scared him. Naanda jumped in defining their actions.

"If we didn't then we couldn't get help."

Athalia wanted to swipe at her. "You stupid fools. One of you could of stayed." without another word the golden princess ran off towards the graveyard.

She wasn't scared of any hyenas. She was more scared of the fact her brother was in danger. Athalia had made it to the border when she saw two paws climb up, she sighed in relief when she seen that it was her brother. Taka was surprised to see her, especially after he had to be saved by the hyena matriarch. He was more tooken back after the younger cub embrace him, he could feel warm tears on his dusty coat.

"I was so worried. How you get out?"

Taka looked away before sighing. "Akata. She got me out."

Athalia frowned before nuzzling the rich brown cub again. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Taka nodded, feeling unsure but definitely upset. His brother abandoned him, he's not sure if he's ever going to forgive him. "Come on. Let's go home."

Athalia smiled lightly before following her brother as he headed towards the rocky fortress. When the two passed the watering hole, they were greeted by a very worried Uru. The rich golden lioness nuzzled and licked her cubs.

"Why did you two run away?"

Athalia and Taka shared looks before looking at their mother with confusion in their eyes. Uru sighed before nuzzling her cubs again.

"Mufasa, Sarabi and Naanda said you ran off."

Athalia gasped as Taka scowled. Taka made up his mind, he definitely won't be forgiving his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carmen738, Son of Amazons and ShadowfireAngel thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

"How can you be so reckless!" Uru growled sternly as she paced in front of her three cubs.

Athalia lowered her head as Mufasa looked away with his ears pinned. Taka sat in between Mohatu's large paws glaring at the future king that he despises.

"You four are not off the hook." Sienna said with narrowed orange eyes on her four daughters.

"As well as you four." Eshe said with her hazel-blue eyes locked on her daughter and sons.

Taka and Athalia had returned and confined to their grandfather and uncle what really happened. Causing everyone to get in trouble. Mufasa already felt awful about leaving his brother, now he's giving him the shoulder. Taka curled up and before he closed his eyes he vowed to make Mufasa pay.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Taka was awoken by a soft nudge. The prince blinked his green eyes open to stare in the bright yellow eyes of his grandfather. "Pop pop. Why the early wake up call?"

Mohatu chuckled before heading out of the den. "I have spoken with your mother and she has agreed that you and your sister will be Mufasa's advisors. Today will be your first lesson."

When Taka walked out of the den he saw Athalia waiting. He could tell she was tired too, she was fighting off the erge to fall asleep. With a little nudge the three were off into the lush green plains, not aware of two pairs of eyes watching from across the field.

"There's the cub, Hans. But tell me again why we are doing this?" Akata looked from Mohatu and the cubs to her second paw. "Shouldn't we be going after the cub who was chosen to be king."

Hans shook his head before looking at the dark grey hyena matriarch. "No. I'm sure that Prince Taka is the one. We just need to pull him in. And I just know how to do that."

Hans started walking off causing Akata to follow with confusion in her eyes. Meanwhile Mohatu was going over the basis of what it is to be a advisor. Taka and Athalia were going over what they learned so far in hush whispers when they were brought out of their conversation by the stern voice of their grandfather.

"Taka, Athalia. Hush...listen."

Taka looked down as well as Athalia and felt the ground below their paws start to rumble. "What is that?"

Mohatu looked from his grandcubs to the end of the field to see a cloud of dust. "I'm not quite..." his yellow eyes widened as he seen what was the cause of the cloud of dust. A stampede of water buffaloes. "Athalia, Taka run!"

When the prince and princess didn't move, Mohatu grabbed the young cubs and took off deeper into the Pridelands. Mohatu ran for what seemed like forever while thinking to himself, _Must hide Taka and Athalia!_ Mohatu saw a rock den that was small enough to hide the cubs. Mohatu put Taka and Athalia down before pushing them towards the rocky den.

"Go in there!"

Athalia looked over her golden shoulder with fearful rich blue eyes. "What about you?"

Mohatu shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Don't you come out until I say so." Mohatu jumped on top of the rocky den and growled at the stampeding animals. "Go around!"

Athalia clung to Taka in fear of what was happening. Until a loud roar echoed through the field causing the siblings to share a look.

"Grandpa!" Taka and Athalia cried as they huddled together.

"Hey it's you!"

Athalia screamed as Taka gasped. Then he remembered the hyena that he was seeing as Shenzi. "Huh?"

Athalia noticed that Taka wasn't afraid. She realized that they must of been the ones Taka met yesterday. They stepped out to see two other hyena pups. One with a darker muzzle, that Taka remembered as Banazi walked over with his ears halfway pinned.

"We were playing nearby and seen the stampede."

Taka looked at the three hyenas with pleading green eyes. "That means you seen our grandfather. Did you see where he went?"

Banazi went to say something when Ed ran off. Athalia quickly followed the young pup, Taka looked from Shenzi and Banazi to see his sister walking away after Ed. He turned and ran after Athalia with the other two hyena pups following. What Ed led the royal cubs to, made the siblings stop in their tracks. Up ahead laid the broken, battered body of Mohatu. Tears fell down Athalia's face as she and Taka ran over to the unmoving dark golden lion. Taka knew that it was over and that their grandfather was gone. After all he did witness death before. But he couldn't worry about him, Athalia was in a sobbing mess and he needed to be there for her. Taka pulled Athalia close and nuzzled her while licking the younger cub's tears away.

Later that day, when Taka and Athalia could finally drag their selves away from their grandfather's body. They returned to Priderock...where they first met their mother and had to brake the terrible news. Athalia and Taka never saw anyone in so much grief than at that moment when they told their mother what happened. Devastated, Uru ran to find her father without saying anything to nobody else. When Athalia and Taka told Uri and the rest of the pride, more grief swept through the air. Uri ran off following his sister's scent with Amaris following his friend. At the sight of Mohatu's death, Ishani had a heart attack and was another life for the pride to morned.

-COL-

The adults decided Mohatu's body was too battered for the cubs to see. As Mohatu's funeral occurred which was a double service, seen over by Babbu and his student, nephew Rafiki so that Ishani and Mohatu's souls may join the Great Rulers of the past in the stars. The cubs stayed in the cave with a unemotional Ahadi and a heavy heart Zuzu. Just as upset as Taka and Athalia, Mufasa cried into the shoulders of his friends. But as the cubs looked after and comforted Mufasa, Taka was left to grieve by him self. Mohatu had told him wonderful things, about love, and the future lessons he would give to advise his brother. But now he wouldn't get those lessons and now as everyone comforted Mufasa, he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn any more. As he saw the other cubs fawn over his brother, he felt jealous and anger that he never felt before. Wasn't he the one that witness their grandfather's death? Shouldn't he need more comfort than that precious Mufasa. Apparently not. Apparently no one cared...

"Taka..?"

Taka snapped his head out of his arms and glared at the golden cub. Hate and anger burned through his veins. "What do you want?!" Athalia jumped but didn't move. Taka growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure Mufasa hasn't have enough attention!"

Athalia saw the tears fall down her brother's face. She knew he was hurting and it hurted her more to see him like this. She moved closer and laid in front of the rich brown cub before licking the salty tears away. Taka sighed before pulling Athalia close, how can he be a fool? Athalia was in the same condition as him and he nearly chased her away. He forgot about Mufasa and focused on what was more important than his good for nothing brother. As time went on, Uru managed to continue her duties with the help of her brother and Amaris. But some things never fully returned to normal. Everyone had noticed a change in Taka, and they could only assume it had something to do with witnessing Mohatu's death. Though his grandfather and grandmother's deaths horribly upset him, what had really scarred the young prince was that in his eyes no one was there for him. The pride comforted his mother and uncle and the other cubs comforted Mufasa. No one was there for him like Mohatu and his Uncle Simba used to. Except for Athalia. As they were the same and she was the only one he acted his old self around from that point. Athalia was in his eyes, the only one that deserved his warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Carmen738 and Son of the Amazons for the reviews. Here's what I'm sure you been waiting for. Enjoy.**

Uru watched from a distance as her precious Taka, changed and not for the better. He was shadow and angry, she didn't know what to do. But she seen the way he acted around Athalia and knew it was time. The golden lioness stood from her sitting position and headed down the rocky slope.

"Zuzu!"

The purple hornbill flew in front of the queen with a blue hornbill hatchling following. Zazu. The only survivor out of six eggs and her son's future majordomo. Zazu was born a few days ago and was eger to learn. Uru shook her head before looking at the two hornbills. "Gather Eshe and Sienna, along with our cubs. Tell them to come here."

Mother and son bowed before taking flight to carry out the queen's request. Uru sighed, what she is about to do can go either way and she hope for the best. Uru stood and turned to see Amaris head down the rocky slope and over to her.

"I heard you send for Eshe, Sienna and the cubs. Is everything alright?"

Uru sighed before looking at her lover in his brilliant green eyes. "It's time that they know. Exspecially now. I don't want things to be weird between Taka and Athalia if he ever develop feelings."

Amaris frowned as he pinned his ears a bit. "Are you sure that's wise? They think they're brother and sister."

Uru knew what Amaris was saying but she seen the signs and knew it was a matter of time before it happens. Uru was going to say something but the voice of her oldest caused her to turn her head towards the apporching group. Eshe apporched first, the tawny peach lioness had concern in her hazel-blue eyes.

"Is everything okay, my queen?"

Uru waited until everyone sat before taking a deep breath. "I believe it's that time the cubs know."

Sienna caught on quickly and nodded. "I agree."

Eshe looked at her sons, Kipawa and Kamili before turning her eyes to her friend and queen. "As do I."

Kipawa looked from his mother to the queen with confusion in his bright golden eyes. "What is it that we should know?"

Uru sighed, there's no turning back. "Kamili, Kipawa, Nuru, Malika and Athalia...you five are adopted."

The five said cubs gasped. Before they can ask what happened to their parents, it was explained that Kamili and Kipawa was abandoned and that there wasn't a trace of their parents when Eshe found them. Nuru and Malika broke down as Sienna explained what happened to their mother. Uru added in what Amaris told her, which the sisters was grateful to know that Athalia was their cousin and only family member besides Ahadi, but they didn't want anything to do with the former king. Athalia had buried her head in Amaris' brown mane when it was said that he was her birth father. Amaris conforted his daughter, as well as Taka. It was crazy that Athalia wasn't really his sister but maybe it was for the best. Uru sighed in relief as she watched Amaris tell Athalia, Nuru and Malika about their mothers. No one acted harshly, yes they were upset but grateful. And Uru couldn't of asked for a better result.

Time passed quickly after the revelation that Kamili, Kipawa, Nuru, Malika and Athalia were from different prides but that didn't change how the animals or pride seen the five, Athalia was still seen and treated as though she was a princess. On top of that the cubs had grown dramatically. No longer small cubs, all the young males were starting to show the markings of the lions they were growing into. The young lionesses were also growing into their adult bodies. With the new growth came new lessons for all the young lions and lionesses. Now old enough to hunt, and to bring a bright proud smiles to Uru and Amaris' muzzles was that Athalia came out best huntress with Sarabi and Sarafina close second. Athalia wanted to prove her self, for not only being the second youngest but also as the magnificent Pridelands princess.

Mufasa attended his royal lessons, some times with Uri or Amaris when his mother couldn't do it. Taka however, ignored any summons to take part of any royal training. Uru, Amaris and Uri offered to take the responsibility of training him to be an advisor. But only Athalia came, as far as Taka was concerned, being advisor to Mufasa, his second in command was damn well not going to happen. Taka had stopped caring about being Mufasa's advisor and apart of the guard the night his grandparents died. The second prince simply found his brother to be an irritating show off not worthy of anything from him. Something Taka had no problem saying to his brother's face, despite the looks of hurt Mufasa gave in return. Mufasa felt extreme pain by the change in his brother, and missed the closeness they had. The future king tried everyday, despite Taka's attitude to be there, in hopes of mending whatever went wrong.

But now, it seems like the only one who could keep Taka in check and bring out his good moods, was Athalia. She was the only one who could keep him smiling. As Athalia liked the company of Mufasa and the others, especially Wyatt but she was the only one who could get Taka to be polite to the others when they were all together. Taka secretly resented the fake smiles he put on for her when they were near Mufasa. But he would, at the end of the day do anything for her. Unfortunately at the end of the day, Athalia wasn't always around. When she was out hunting, or he couldn't stand being near Mufasa even with Athalia around, Taka took the opportunity to visit his friends at the graveyard. Taka had long since abandoned leaving food at the border. Larger now and okay with going into the graveyard, brought the hyenas more significant kills. Under orders of Hans and Akata, none of the hyenas dared harm the prince. They were actually quite pleasant to him, and in return around the hyenas, Taka found happiness and a place of belonging. Even though Taka cared for Athalia above all others, the hyenas offered the rich brown teen a community in which he was accepted and loved. Akata and Hans had done their damage on him. Slowly they poisoned Taka's mind about his loved ones. They said that Mufasa was a show-off bully who loves to dominate over Taka. They said that the others felt sorry for him. They even poisoned mind towards his mother. Hans and Akata told him that Uru only cared about her chosen heir, and cared less for her second, unworthy son. All lies were slowly darkening Taka's heart.

Akata and Hans learned, however that they couldn't bad mouth Athalia. If they dared say anything negative about the adopted princess, Taka would leave run off with a snarl. Akata and Hans grew concerned about Taka's fondness to the lioness. They could not have complete control over Taka unless he distrust all the members of his pride. All they could do was but doubts in Taka's mind and wait for her to break his heart. And if and when she does, they'll be there to pick up the pieces.

-COL-

Along with the new growth was new life. After their many flings, Uru became pregnant. She hid as long as she could, telling them that the weight gain was the cause of stress. Until one faithful night, she went into labour then the gig was up. As the stars shined brightly, Amaris paced as Uri, Mufasa, Taka and Athalia sat watching. Mufasa and Athalia giggled at the lion. But along with Taka, they were worried about their mother. As time went on and the sun began to rise, Rafiki the pride's new sharman since his uncle passed on a few weeks ago, walked out with a tired expression.

"The queen wishes to see the father and her children. As well as Uri." the sherman bowed before heading towards the peck to start the new royalty's presentation.

As the five royal family and the lover of the queen walked in the nursery den, Uru greeted them with a warm smile and removed her left paw to reveal a small dark golden bundle with small amount of dark golden fur sticking up on it's head.

"Everyone, meet the newest addition to the family. Princess Imani."

At that Imani turned over on her back and blinked her dark yellow eyes open. Taka gave a genuine smile as Mufasa and Athalia cooed and awed at their new sister.

Uri chuckled before nuzzling his sister and new niece. "Congrats big sis."

Amaris smiled before nuzzling Uru lovingly before nuzzling his youngest daughter. "She's beautiful. Like you."

Uru blushed before yawning. Uri turned and ushered his nephews and niece out of the small den. "Give your mother some time to rest." he then he turned his bright yellow eyes towards the nuzzling pair. "You two need to make it official."

Uru narrowed her equally bright yellow eyes at her little brother. "Go."

Uri chuckled before following the young lions out of the den to help with his neice's presentation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aggregate Dragon, ShadowfireAngel and Son of Amazons; thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the chapter, here's the next one.**

Time went by since the birth of Princess Imani. Whenever her parents were busy with the kingdom along with her uncle or her father and uncle was giving her brother his royal lessons, she spent time with her big sister who she knows is adopted, but that doesn't change the way she looks at the bright golden teen lioness. When Athalia was having her advisor lessons, Imani spent time with Malika and Kamili. Only the young lionesses know that the now four month old princess has a crush on the pale beige teen. Kamili thought it was cute and played along much to his brother's protests. When the boys were patrolling, Imani spent her time as usual with the teen lionesses. Like this particular day, the young lionesses had a day off from hunting and was relaxing under the warm sun.

"Hey girls."

Imani and the other young lionesses looked to see Sarabi apporching their spot at the watering hole with a warm smile. Naanda narrowed her orange eyes at her older sister.

"Where have you been?"

Sarabi walked over and laid by Nuru before answering her sister's question with a shy smile. "Oh, just with Muffy."

Imani looked at the dark brown teen with a wide grin from Malika's side. "You like my brother, huh?"

Sarabi's dark brown earrims perked as she smiled at the young princess. "Of course. Your brother is a great friend."

Imani shook her head and giggled. "Nooo, I mean you like him like him."

Sarabi's orange eyes widen at that as her ears pinned a bit. "What?" Sarabi laughed lightly before shaking her head. "That's silly. Of course not."

Naanda sighed heavily, she was really getting tired of this act that her sister thinks got everyone fooled. "Come on, Sarabi. You've been gaga for Mufasa since we were cubs."

"What?! I-"

Athalia giggled from her spot on a ledge. "Oh, Rabi you it's true."

Sarabi frowned before narrowing her eyes. "Well...so what if I like him? He's a good lion with a greater heart."

Naanda rolled her eyes before pointing a claw at Athalia. "No need to get defensive sis. Athalia has a guy thing too."

Athalia lifted her head off the rocky surface her body was resting on. "What? I do not!"

Malika looked up at the golden princess. "You and Taka sure spend a lot of time with each other."

Athalia's rich blue eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. She shook her head and tried to deny what her friends were saying. "Yeah, but-"

Nuru spoke up from across her sister with a small smirk. "Yeah. A loootttt of time with one another."

"It's not like that! He's my brother!"

Naanda glared at the younger lioness. "Yeah but you're not actually related."

Athalia sighed heavily, she never really haven't thought about Taka like that. She has been thinking about Wyatt more than usual but not Taka. Is that even legal? "Look. Taka is a amazing lion and I do care for him a lot but not like that. I don't think I can ever see him pass being my big brother."

Naanda scoffed before laughing. "Pfft, that's not what he sees."

Athalia looked confused. "What do you mean, Naanda?"

Sarabi looked at Athalia with her ears forward. "It's obvious he cares about you."

Athalia looked down with her ears against her head. She couldn't believe this. Taka can't have feelings for her. She moved her eyes towards Sarabi with a unsure expression. "You really think so?"

Nuru shared a look with her dark orange sister before looking at their cousin. "We just assumed..."

"...especially since you're not actually related." Malika added.

Athalia shook her head. She really didn't know what to think about that. "No. We're just really close."

Naanda laughed with a amused smile. "Ha! Good luck explaining that to him."

Athalia looked away with a concern look. If Taka does have feelings for her, she doesn't know what to do.

-COL-

That night Sarabi couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a walk. It always use to help her relax when she was a cub. Sarabi didn't know how far she walked but figured she should turned back before she come across something or someone she shouldn't. Sarabi was heading back towards Priderock when she came across one of the many hills in the Pridelands. What confused her was who was sitting on the top looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Mufasa looked and was generally surprised to see Sarabi. His ears twichted as he turned to face the teen lioness. "I could ask you the same thing."

Sarabi giggled before walking over and sitting by the prince's side. "I asked first."

Mufasa smiled at her. "So, you did." he turned his bright amber towards the shinning stars above and sighed. "I was consulting with the stars."

"About what?" Sarabi pinned her ears as she lowered her eyes. "Or is it a private matter?"

Mufasa sighed deeply before lowering. his head. "It's nothing too private. It's about Taka."

Sarabi frowned, she really didn't like seeing Mufasa upset. "What about him?"

Mufasa inhaled and exhaled before responding. "I know that Taka have been a bit difficult but he's been so distant."

Sarabi looked away towards the stars that seemed to twinkle under her gaze before she turned to look back at Mufasa. "Taka is going through what my mother says, 'teenage era.' That's what she calls Naanda's attitude. She says young lions and lionesses go through it when their hormones get all confused and they usually snap out of it when they grow up."

Mufasa looked at Sarabi with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

Sarabi nodded with a smile. "Yes. Apparently your uncles were very moody young lions...look at them now. I mean...your Uncle Simba had a cub and Uri is helping you and Athalia with your lessons."

Mufasa smiled brightly which made Sarabi smiled brightly in return. "Thanks Sarabi. You always know what to say."

Sarabi blushed as she looked down with a small smile. "I would do anything to keep you smiling. I really don't like to see you unhappy. I...I really like you a lot."

Mufasa beamed at the confession before he moved in closer. "I really like you too."

Sarabi blushed even more as Mufasa leaned in and nuzzled her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Years everyone! Thanks Son of Amazons for the review and I agree, very touching. But there are more aww moments to come.**

Since that night under the stars, Mufasa and Sarabi flourished from that moment. Soon the oldest son of Uru and the eldest daughter of Sienna, became an item. Everyone saw it coming, especially Uru and Sienna. The reason they betholed the new couple when they were cubs but didn't say anything. Taka on the other paw, found the whole affair sickening. He hated seeing Mufasa happily in love with Sarabi. But even though Mufasa's relationship sickening him, it gave him ideas of his own. Seeing how happy his brother was with Sarabi, Taka wondered if love really did have that happy effect on others. If love could bring happiness to him. The rich brown teen began to think about a certain young lioness who always plagued his heart. He really didn't care that Athalia was his adopted sister, she could have been his blood relative but he couldn't stop thinking about how life would be if he had Athalia by his side. So he decided to talk to her after he got away from the family bonding since now Sarabi is to be his sister in law when Mufasa takes the throne. Athalia wasn't hard to find and Taka quickly asked to take a walk, which the golden princess agreed.

"How was your day with Muffy and Rabi?"

Taka scoffed as he continued to walk a bit ahead of the golden female. "...Peachy."

Athalia frowned at the sarcasm. "Aren't you happy for them?"

Taka sighed heavily, it's now or never. "I suppose. It at least made me think about some things."

Athalia looked at the bit older lion with the richest blue eyes. "Oh really, like what?"

Taka blushed looking away, "Uh...well..." Taka took a deep breath before turning to face the golden female. " I, uh, care about you a lot, Athalia."

Athalia giggled before brushing against the rich brown teen. "I care about you too, you're my best friend."

Taka folded his ears back as he looked at Athalia with love pouring from his bright green eyes. "No, I mean I like you more than a friend, than a sister."

"...Oh..." Athalia couldn't find any words to say. What Sarabi and Naanda said a few weeks ago came rushing forward.

Taka stepped closer with a loving smile. "I don't think I have cared about anyone as much as I do for you."

Athalia felt like she was forced into a very tight spot. "Taka, I don't know what to say."

Taka's smile brightened as his ears perked. "Say you feel the same, and I'll be happy."

Athalia lowered her eyes as she folded her ears back. "I'm sorry Taka but I care for you, just not like that."

Taka's smile faded as his ears went down. "What?"

Athalia lifted her eyes to and wish she didn't, she couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. "You have been there for me and I love you, but I can't find myself being with you."

"I see." Taka snarled before turning away.

Athalia felt hurt swept through her. "I'm sorry Taka. I never wanted to hurt you."

Taka growled as he began to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

Athalia went to follow with tears starting to fall. "Taka, please..."

Taka turned and roared at the golden teen, causing the princess to step back from shock and fear. "I said leave me alone!"

Athalia sat and watched Taka run off. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she couldn't help but think, that she made the wrong choice.

-COL-

Naanda watched as the princess fawn over her new crush, Khusi. But this time it seems that the feeling is mutual. Everyone is getting together with someone, sure it'll be a while before Imani and Khusi become a thing but her sisters are in the mist of being courted by Eska and Kamili. She's not jealous, she doesn't even want a mate. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings for a male. She always had feelings for Taka, every since they were cubs, she didn't know how to deal with it so she was mean to the prince. With a heavy sigh she stood and started to walk away from the couples. Naanda wasn't sure how far she walked but she wasn't expecting to find Taka near the edge of the Pridelands, crying.

The creamy yellow teen scrunched up her nose as she walked over to the prince. "I thought I caught the scent of something foul."

Taka snapped his eyes open, tears fell freely as he glared at the slightly younger lioness. "Naanda...go away. I'm not in the mood."

Naanda rolled her orange eyes. "Pfft. When are you ever in the mood for anything? What's up your butt this time? Mufasa?"

Taka narrowed his eyes as his ears went back. "It's not Mufasa! It's...Athalia..."

It then dawned on Naanda what's going on. To be honest, she actually felt for him. "Ohhh...she rejected you, huh?"

Taka glared at the female and snarled. "Shut up and go away!"

Naanda sighed before walking closer. "Taka, it's not the end of the world..."

Taka's eyes narrowed as he a growl ripped from his throat. "How would you know? Has the lion you cared about ever not liked you back!? Do you know this pain?!"

Naanda stepped back and looked down at the lion. "...Yes..."

"Oh yeah right. Who could you possibly like with the cold heart you got?"

Naanda blushed as she lowered her head. "You..."

Taka snorted before snarling. "Yeah right! Ever since we were cubs all you did was bully me!"

Naanda sighed deeply before taking a few more steps closer. "Taka I was foolish back then. I always had a crush on you. But I didn't know how to act on it so I decided to be mean."

Taka looked at the creamy yellow female in shock before growling. "Cut the bull, Naanda! You don't really expect me to believe that!?"

Naanda took a deep breath before closing the space and thrust her head under the rich brown prince's. Scar's heart was set on Athalia but that didn't mean he won't take advantage of the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mittenzu, Megan Lyle, Carmen738, ShadowfireAngel and Aggregate Dragon; thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, as if Naanda will become pregnant, we have to wait and see. Also I have another Lion King story, A Different Beginning. Check it out. Now without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Taka had roamed the edge of the Pridelands, thinking of what happened not too long ago. Either though, there wasn't much to think about. Athalia had rejected him and broken his heart, Naanda was just a lioness that made him forget for a few moments. Akata and Hans warned him but he was too navie to see it. Taka sat with his back towards the border and sighed heavily.

"My, you look down."

Taka's bright green eyes widen in shock and surprise. "Akata?!" he turned to see the hyena matriarch walking over towards him. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you to be in the Pridelands!"

"Well, a good birdy friend of mine told me that you were moping. I can't have my precious Taka upset."

Taka looked away with a annoyed groan. "Tell Raz to stop spying on me."

Akata smiled as she walked closer. "I'm glad he does. Because now I can console you. What's wrong?"

Taka lowered his head and sighed deeply. "I spoke to Athalia. It turns out she doesn't feel the same."

Akata frowned, but on the inside she was smiling evily. "I'm sorry Taka. But didn't we tell you that she was going to let you down?"

Taka knew that the hyena matriarch was right, everything that Akata and Hans warned him about was true. His mother only tolerated him because she had to. His father, was a unworthy being that he just didn't give a damn about. Mufasa was a lion that he just couldn't stand, as Naanda and Athalia were free loaders. Playing with his emotions and heart. He didn't bother to say anything else to Akata and headed back to priderock. By time he got back to the rocky fortress the stars were spread out and twinkling brightly across the dark blue sky. He stopped and looked at the mountain structure that he was told was home but it didn't feel like it. He debated if he should go somewhere else, he didn't want to see anyone but life just don't work like that.

"Taka!"

Taka groaned before looking towards the source to see Naanda walking over. "What do you want."

It wasn't a question and that's why Naanda stopped just a few away from the prince. "Is there something wrong?" Taka didn't say anything so Naanda went on. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to stay...with you?"

Taka was quiet for the longest before he sneered and glared at the younger female. "Stay here. I don't don't need you nor do I want you. You are nothing to me."

Naanda couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't bother to stop Taka as the rich brown teen began to walk away. Naanda was in complete shock but more than anything, she was self loathing. She was a fool to put her heart on the line, now she just just got stomped on. She won't make that mistake again.

Away from the heart braking drama at priderock, sitting on one of the hills in the Pridelands was Kamili. The pale beige teen male sighed heavily as he gazed at the stars. He had a lot to think about and it was exhusting. Kamili tensed up after feeling someone brush against him.

"You alright?"

From the sweet, caring voice Kamili knew it was his best friend, Malika. He sighed and lowered his head. "Where do I belong?"

Malika took a deep breath before thrusting her head under Kamili's chin. "With me."

Kamili closed his golden eyes before nuzzling the dark orange teen. Malika sighed in contempt and move her head where they were nuzzling each other's cheeks. Kamili purred as he found where he belonged.

-COL-

A few weeks later Sarabi was with her sisters and Imani. They didn't have to hunt so the young lionesses were relaxing, only thing was that Sarabi was wasn't relaxed as the others. She was worried about Naanda. She been cranky more than usual and she was regurgitating her food.

"Sis. Are you okay?"

Sarabi shook her head before looking at her creamy yellow sister. "I been meaning to ask you the same thing."

Naanda frowned before sitting up from lying down. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Sarabi sat up and looked at Naanda with concerned filled eyes. "It would make me feel better if you went to see Rafiki."

Naanda groaned before standing. She looked over her shoulder with annoyed glare. "You're coming with me."

Sarabi stood and followed Naanda to Rafiki's tree. By the time the sun was setting the sisters were making their way back to priderock. Naanda couldn't believe the information Rafiki told her and Sarabi. Naanda was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw something brown heading away from the mountain structure.

Naanda sighed heavily before running after the figure. "Taka!"

The rich brown lion stopped and looked at the creamy yellow lioness. Naanda gasped at the sight of her old lover. She hasn't really seen him in the past weeks since they mated. Taka had lost a good amount of weight and his eyes were dark.

"Yes."

Naanda's ears twitched at the monotone sound that came from the prince. "Are you...alright?"

Taka breathed out of his black nose as if he was annoyed.

Naanda raised an eyebrow. "Am I annoying you?"

Taka snorted as he starred at Naanda with cold green eyes. "Very much."

Naanda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes she gave up on having a relationship and went to her original plan and just focus on having cubs with any decent rouge that she may meet. Her orange eyes narrowed as she growled. "I'm annoying you? How about you annoy me by acting like a asshole when I'm pregnant with your cub! Where have you been anyway?!"

Taka looked at Naanda with uninterested eyes. "You're pregnant. And where I have been is none of your business."

"Like what! Hyenas!"

Taka looked at her in her eyes and that's when it Naanda realized that she was right. Tears started to fall as she realized what's happening.

"I won't tell your parents. I want my cub to know their father."

Taka gave a deep dark laugh. "I want nothing to do with it."

Naanda nodded as tears continued to fall. Taka said nothing before turning and continuing on his way. Naanda sobbed before turning and heading towards Pride Rock. Taka continued on walking, ignoring the animals that gave their respect. Taka stopped and looked towards the horizon as the sun was setting.

"Taka?" Taka groaned before looking over his shoulder to see his brother trot up. Mufasa stopped just at his brother's side. "Are you alright?"

The rich brown prince glared at his brother. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? And why should you care? You have everything. Mom's effections, a mate, the throne...Everything."

Mufasa frowned, he really didn't understand his brother anymore or even at all. "Taka, I've always tried to see things through your eyes, but I just can't anymore. You had just as many opportunities at happiness as I have."

Taka narrowed his eyes as his glare hardened. "Ha! How the bloody hodi do you reckon that?!"

Mufasa in haled and exhaled before continuing. "You want to be king, big deal. You sit had a job of high honour as the leader of the Lion Guard which you ignored by not patrolling. Also as my advisor, which I can't at all allow because you refused your training. You had amazing friends, but you don't trust us, and you your best friend and our sister away because she couldn't feel the same way. And when a female actully loved you, yes I know about Naanda and that you are going to be a father. You turned her down and don't want to take up responsibility. So you really had plenty of opportunities at happiness, but you've turned away from them all. You did this to yourself!"

Taka's expression darkened as he growled, latching out. "How dare you! This is all your fault!"

Mufasa frowned deepened at every word before he took a deep breath and latched out as well. "I've done everything I can to show you love, brotherly kinship, friendship and opportunity. But you sneer at me and turn away, just like everything else in life. Any neglect you feel, or conspiracy you feel is against you are only perceptions of your selfish mind. I love you Taka. But if anyone has hurt you...it's been yourself." Mufasa seen Taka turned and start walking away. The golden prince sighed heavily as he lowered his head. "I'll always be here for you. But you need to find yourself, Taka. Before it's too late. I don't want to lose my brother."

Taka was a bit away from Mufasa but he heard what the future king said. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, _You already have..._

 **Author's Note: Just a few facts. The reason why I haven't been writing was that I have been catching up on New Girl on Netflix. Second and lastly, Hodi is hell in Swhaili.**


End file.
